Naughty
performing "Naughty"]]"Sometimes you have to be a little bit naughty!" "Naughty" '''is the second song performed in the first act by Matilda. Circumstances After being berated by her father, she decides to take revenge by mixing her mother's hair dye with his hair oil. The result is that his hair turns bright green. Lyrics '''MATILDA: Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch a pail of water So they say, their subsequent fall was inevitable They never stood a chance; they were written that way - Innocent victims of their story. Like Romeo and Juliet, 'Twas written in the stars before they even met That love and fate (and a touch of stupidity) Would rob them of their hope of living happily. The endings are often a little bit gory. I wonder why they didn't just change their story. We're told we have to do what we're told, but surely Sometimes you have to be a little bit naughty. Just because you find that life's not fair, it Doesn't mean that you just have to grin and bear it. If you always take it on the chin and wear it, Nothing will change. Even if you're little you can do a lot, you Mustn't let a little thing like 'little' stop you. If you sit around and let them get on top, you Might as well be saying you think that it's OK, And that's not right. Cinderella, in the cellar, Didn't have to do much as far as I could tell. Her Godmother was two thirds fairy. Suddenly her lot was a lot less scary. But what if you haven't got a fairy to fix it? Sometimes you have to make a little bit of mischief. Just because you find that life's not fair, it Doesn't mean that you just have to grin and bear it. If you always take it on the chin and wear it, Nothing will change. Even if you're little you can do a lot, you Mustn't let a little thing like 'little' stop you. If you sit around and let them get on top, you Might as well be saying you think that it's OK, And that's not right. And if it's not right, you have to put it right. SPEAKING (reading) Platinum blond hair dye - keep out of reach of children. Hmm... (reading) Oil of violet hair tonic - for men. Yep! In the slip of a bolt, there's a tiny revolt. The seeds of a war in the creak of a floorboard. A storm can begin with the flap of a wing. The tiniest mite packs the mightiest sting. Every day starts with the tick of a clock. All escapes start with the click of a lock. If you're stuck in your story and want to get out, You don't have to cry; you don't have to shout. 'Cause if you're little, you can do a lot, you Mustn't let a little thing like 'little' stop you. If you sit around and let them get on top, you Won't change a thing. Just because you find that life's not fair, it Doesn't mean that you just have to grin and bear it. If you always take it on the chin and wear it, You might as well be saying you think that it's OK. And that's not right. And if it's not right, you have to put it right. But nobody else is gonna put it right for me! Nobody but me is gonna change my story! Sometimes you have to be a little bit naughty! Trivia *"Naughty" is the most performed song from Matilda, with it being performed ten times by members of the cast. Category:Songs Category:Act one songs Category:Act one